Items may be moved throughout material handling facilities on moveable carts. Such carts may be moveable by a human (e.g., an associate) and can hold multiple items. Human operators may place and remove items into and out of receptacles held by the moveable cart. These processes of placing and removing items may be performed as part of adding new items to a material handling facility, moving existing items to different locations in the material handling facility, and removing items from the material handling facility.
Further, an associate may be tasked with inventorying items stored in the material handling facility (e.g., a warehouse), especially high retail value (HRV) items—e.g., luxury goods. To do so, the associate can use the cart to collect stowed HRV items and then count those items to make sure the inventory count matches records stored in a database from a previous inventory check or when the items were initially stowed in the warehouse. For example, the associate may provide a physical count to the database or scan a bar code on each item. This process requires a lot of time and is susceptible to human error.